Making the Move
by Gothcat
Summary: Oneshot HellsingInuyasha. What he wanted most of all was to have a fight where he could use his power to the fullest. He would have never thought that some Japanese girl could make him do just that. Read and Review!


**"Making the Move"**

What he wanted most of all was to have a fight where he could use his power to the fullest. He would have never thought that some Japanese girl could make him do just that. It seems even girls as innocent as her had their demons.

To see her look towards him, her eyes changing from a chocolate brown to a blood red with a blue cat like pupils sent a shudder through out his body. He watched as she raised her dainty nose in to the air and smell is scent, she bared her teeth then, though, fangs would be a better term to describe them. Her mouth, that was full of those deadly fangs, was set into a devilish smile with her red gaze directed at him.

"What are you doing here?" she asked a growl coming after her words making him have a shudder go down his spine.

"I am here for you my pretty," he said smiling, showing his set of fangs off. She narrowed her eyes at him looking even more deadly. "And I must say that I am glad that you are my target, because you smell, absolutely delicious," he said inhaling deeply just to show her that he was scenting her.

She smiled. "You do not smell too bad yourself," she said watching him as his smile widened.

"Why thank you. What is your name?' he asked.

"One should give their name, before asking for another's," she said smartly.

"Oh yes, how rude of me. My name is Alucard," he said giving her a bow and looking up over his yellow glasses staring at her with his red eyes.

She nodded her head. "Higurashi, Kagome is my name," Kagome said. "Are you here to kill me?" she asked her gaze on him, studying him.

"That I am, but I am not too sure that I want to follow my orders any more," Alucard said.

"And why is that?' Kagome asked leaning back against a large tree seemingly to be relaxed but she kept her guard up. He could smell it in her scent.

"I want to have a taste of you, to see if you are as sweet as you smell," Alucard said and swiped his tongue over his fangs.

"I will never allow such a thing," Kagome growled out.

"Ah but my dear Kagome," he said purring out her name. "How will you ever stop me?" he asked pulling out a gun. Suddenly it was gone from his hands, and appeared in her grasp.

"I do not like guns," Kagome said and crushed the gun in her hand. It was then that he noticed that on the tips of her fingers were claw like nails. Once the crumpled gun hit the ground the tips of her claws secreted a poison and the gun melted away.

"My, my what a strange ability you have," Alucard said.

"What can I say," she shrugged. "I am not what you are used to dealing with, am I right," Kagome said.

"Yes you do have that right," he said his eyes trailing down her body. She wore a pair of jeans, and a well-fitted dark t-shirt. Her deep black hair was to her mid back and in a French braid. When his eyes strayed to other parts she growled making his attention go to her eyes, which were once again narrowed at him.

"Why were you ordered to kill me?" Kagome asked.

"The Hellsing organization thinks that you are a threat to the public," Alucard said.

"I have not tasted a human in over four hundred years, and then it was only one, and for good reasons," Kagome huffed. "Your kind on the other hand," she started and smiled at him. "I find most sweet. The more powerful, the sweeter you are," she said with a finish and licking her lips for effect.

"Ah so it is you who wants to have a sample of me," Alucard said grinning and taking off his large red hat. "Who would have thought that," he said laughing slightly at her expense.

Kagome once again narrowed her eyes. She did not seem please that he had laughed at her. She stood up straight from her leaning position against the large tree and faced him fully. She growled at him again, but this growl was loud and long, like a dogs growl before they bark. It visible made him shake. But Kagome was not sure if it was out of fear or anticipation. She growled again opening her mouth and markings started to appear on her slightly tanned skin. They were of a deep purple, almost black in color, and they were on her arms and face, even going down her neck. Alucard looked at her strangely, having never seen something like this before in all his years, though he had never traveled to Japan, well this region before anyway. Her scent shifted to one that was more thick and intimidating. Her eyes then deepen in color, from a bright blood red to a maroon color.

The hairs on the back of Alucard's neck stood on end. His whole body stiffened and waited and watched as she changed before his eyes. She was changing much faster now. From the moment he arrived he could tell that she was changing into something that he was not familiar with. Kagome's ears grew more pointed at the ends, and her claws grew much more sharper then when he first noticed them. The fangs that were in her mouth also grew more menacing. For the first time in his entire life he was scared of what she could do. He had no idea of her ability, her powers.

The wind whipped around them, lifting Alucard's coat and her hair into the air. A growl once again rose in her chest, this one much deeper and animalistic then the last ones. He shuddered again, she caught him doing so, and she smiled looking like the devil.

"Try and kill me now, blood sucker," Kagome said her voice no longer natural.

"Oh yes, this will be so much fun," Alucard said and tugged off his coat, knowing that it would get in the way. He moved then, fast and quick. In a half of a second he was standing right behind her. He was about to put his hand through her chest, but she caught his hand with her own, catching him off guard with her quick movements. "You are a fast one aren't you," Alucard said and tugged his hand making Kagome's nails cut through his gloves and skin. The blood seeped out, and Kagome breathed in deeply.

"It seems that you will be the sweetest," Kagome said and her long tongue came out of her mouth and slowly licked the marks that marred his skin. She purred at his taste.

"Now that doesn't seem fair. You get to have a taste of me, but do not offer any yourself," Alucard said. He melted in her hands. Turning in to a red, black mess.

Kagome was not frightened like he was expecting when the many eyes appeared all over the form he was in now. No, she seemed to be curious, it was in her eyes. When his form changed once again to that of a large black dog with six eyes, her smile was so large that it seemed that it would break her face.

"Ah so you have other forms also. Ha, this is wonderful. Then let me show you my true form, puppy," Kagome said and laughed as a cloud of smoke surrounded her.

Alucard, in his dog form, watched, as the smoke cloud grew larger, and larger till it broke through the trees and still it grew. When the cloud growled, it was so very loud that is shook the very ground that he stood on. As the smoke cleared the first thing that he noticed was that there were two very large red eyes down at him form a very high height. The next thing he was to notice was that in her place was an enormous black dog, or more of a wolf. The markings that adorned her body were now a white color of fur.

"I must say that I am impressed. But," he said returning to his human shaped form. "You will never beat me," he finished. There was a large red symbol that appeared above Kagome.

"Is that so," Kagome said her voice seemingly come to him telepathically for her giant jaws made no move.

As Kagome's vision began to change she barked and jumped up and through the red symbol above her, and landed on the dark clouds in the sky. The symbol shattered, making Alucard's eyes go wide. He laughed. It started out as just a chuckle but then it turned in to loud booming laughter.

"What is so funny?" Kagome asked her large head tilting to the side and her ears perking up.

"I have not had this much fun in quite a while," Alucard said. "Shall we take this fight more seriously?" Alucard said and stopped his laughing, looking at her with serious, intense eyes.

"I think I would like that," Kagome said jumping down from the clouds and landing in front of him, shaking the earth. She changed back in to her humanoid form and faced him once more. "Besides," she started putting her hair back up. "You have yet to have a taste of me."

They both crouched ready to spring on each other. Then slowly one of them made a move.

* * *

**A/N: Yes, this is my first Hellsing/Inuyasha crossover, and I am working on another one, which I hope to finish soon, but I have chores and such that keep me from my love of writing. I hope that you enjoyed it. Alucard's character is very hard to portray, you know. And yes I know that Kagome is not originally a demon and I know that I didn't tell a lot about the environment, and that is for the reason that I wanted you to mainly focus on the two characters. Thank you for reading, and please review.**

**Thanks, Gothcat ♥**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hellsing or Inuyasha, no profit made here. Nope broke as ever.**


End file.
